1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying apparatus and, more specifically, to an electrophotographic copying apparatus capable of forming an image without unnecessary shadow region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional copying apparatus, black shadow regions are formed around a copy image if copy is carried out with a document cover being opened. If a book is copied, a black shadow region is formed in an area corresponding to the binding margin of the book.
Those shadow regions are very unpleasant to the sight and, in addition, toner is considerably consumed for the formation thereof.